The Digimon Partners Arrive!/Transcript
(a huge portal opened and multiple kids who picked up some weird device each fell from it an were in a different world but was greeted by some weird little monsters) (Mikey falls front side down) Mikey: Mmphf.. (A tiny Digimon wearing a metallic helmet with two horns helped him up.) ???: Hey, are you okay? (Mikey looks dazed for a moment, then shakes his head) Mikey: huh, uh... Ye-- AAAH (Mikey screams a little bit in fear) ???: Whoa Whoa, calm down. Mikey: 'W-what are you? ''(The Digimon Analyzer activates) '''Kapurimon: (Analyzer) The name's Kapurimon, An In-Training Level Digimon. My special attack is the Howling Blow which I use paralyze a large Digimon. Mikey: 'uh... ''(Mikey blinks in confusion) ''Well I'm Mikey... '???: Mikey? Is that you? (The voice was Liam, and he was with a digimon that looks like a cat's tail and a dog.) Mikey: '''Yea Liam, Do you have any idea of what's happening? '''Liam: (Holding the dog/catlike digimon in his arms) I think this is the Digital World. (Mikey noticed Liam was holding another one of those digimon) Mikey: '''two more questions, why Do you have two of those and how can you tell this is the digital world? '''Liam: Oh? This one? (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Liam: (Analyzer) It said its name was Wanyamon. He's an In-Training Level. His special attack is Smile Fang. Mikey: That doesnt really answer my questions... Liam: Huh? Mikey: '''I asked "why Do you have two of those and how can you tell this is the digital world?", not "what is that?" '''Liam: No, why? I only have one. (Mikey blinks) Mikey: '''I guess i was seeing things, but still, how can you tell this is the digital world? '''Liam: I've read it in a book. Mikey: Uhh.. okay... ???: Hey, you two, you okay? (The voice was Josie and she too was holding a Kapurimon except hers had a rocky bow on its horn, and Leon was there with a orange digimon with a horn on its head) Mikey: Yea, i think so. Leon: This is Tsunomon, he appears to have taken a liking to me. (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Leon: (Analyzer) Tsunomon is an In-Training level Digimon, he may be small, but he makes up for it with his Bubble Blow attack. Mikey: Neat. (Mikey starts fiddling with his digivice) Liam: You okay there? Mikey: '''Yeah, why? '''Liam: Is this new to you? Mikey: Well, yeah. (Yuki,with a Tsunomon, and Yuujou, with a pink Digimon, walk by) Koromon: (Analyzer) My name is Koromon. My special attack is the Bubble Blow that i use to intimidate an oponnent. (they saw a black dragon playing past the sky) Josie: What is that? (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Liam: (Analyzer) Devidramon is a dragon Digimon, Champion Level, his Special attack is Crimson Claw. Mikey: Let me guess, it's going to swoop down and attack us or something? (As soon Mikey said that it did just that, swooping in to attack, the digimon tried to fight back, but to no avail.) (The rest of the gang's digimon's tried the same but nothing happened, until suddenly they all begin to glow!) Wanyamon Digivolve to.......Bearmon! Tsunomon Digivolve to.......Elecmon! Kapurimon Digivolve to.......Kotemon! Kapurimon Digivolve to.......Gotsumon! Tsunomon Digivolve to.......Psychemon! Motimon Digivolve to.......Tentomon! Tanemon Digivolve to.......Palmon! Budmon Digivolve to.......Lalamon! Pagumon Digivolve to.......DemiDevimon! Koromon Digivolve to.......SnowAgumon! Mikey: Cool, they digivolved! Bearmon: Lets do this, Liam! Liam: Yeah! Mikey: '''Alright, you can fight too, right? '''Kotemon: Yea, let's take Devidramon out! (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Liam: (Analyzer) Bearmon is a warrior teddy bear, Rookie Level, his special attack is Karate Fist. (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Mikey: (Analyzer) Kotemon is a Rookie Level reptilian digimon with a kendo outfit, his special attack is Hothead. (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Yuki: (Analyzer) Psychemon, Rookie Level, special attack: Colored Sparkle. Psychemon: 'Yeah, that's me, ready to smash that dragon! ''(The Digimon Analyzer activates) '''Yuujou: (Analyzer) SnowAgumon, Rookie Level, special attack: Little Blizzard SnowAgumon: Cool! Got the joke? Psychemon: 'Less joking, more fighting! Colored Sparkle! ''(The Digimon Analyzer activates) '''Liam: (Analyzer) Lalamon, also Rookie Level, special attack: Seed Blast. (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Percy: (Analyzer) Palmon, Rookie Level, special attack: Poison Ivy. (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Josie: (Analyzer) Tentomon, Rookie Level, special attack: Super Shocker. Mikey: 'I really hope SnowAgumon and Kotemon use their attacks at the same time. '''Kotemon: '''Uhh... Why-? Hothead! ''(The Digimon Analyzer activates) '''Liam: (Analyzer) Gotsumon is also a Rookie Level, his special attack is Rock Fist. (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Lily: (Analyzer) Elecmon, Rookie Level, his special attack is Super Thunder Strike. (The Digimon Analyzer activates) Bugsy: (Analyzer) DemiDevimon, Rookie Level, his special attack is Demi Dart. Mikey: '''I really want to make this pun. '''Kotemon: '''Oh goodness why a pun- Hothead! '''Bearmon: Why do you keep saying Hothead? Kotemon: '''It's my attack. '''Bearmon: Oh, Karate Fist! *he attacks Devidramon* Mikey: '''I want this pun so badly. '''Kotemon: '''I don't. Hothead! '''Gotsumon: Rock Fist! Palmon: Poison Ivy! Lalamon: Seed Blast! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Mikey: '''c'mon... SnowAgumon needs to attack... '''Kotemon: Hothead! SnowAgumon: Little Blizzard! Mikey: 'This guy's gonna get a bad case of freezer burn! ''(Kotemon proceeds to use hothead again after glaring at Mikey) '''Bearmon: You just couldn't resist...! Mikey: 'heh '''Kotemon: '''why...? Hothead! '''Psychemon: '''Now i really wonder if you are in a circus or battling. Striped Horn Attack! *attacks Devidramon* ''(All the Rookie Digimon combined their attacks and Devidramon was deleted and became a DigiEgg) '''Liam: That did it!